


ain't different (inside, outside)

by yennefer_of_hells_kitchen



Category: Luke Cage (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Missing Scene, Porn with Feelings, S2 ep6, Theo Rossi called it ShadyChe, shadyche, who am I to disobey
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yennefer_of_hells_kitchen/pseuds/yennefer_of_hells_kitchen
Summary: Шейдс и Команче сидят в парикмахерской Люка Кейджа уже битый час.





	ain't different (inside, outside)

Вой сирен проезжающей мимо патрульной машины действует на нервы. Шейдс и Команче сидят в парикмахерской Люка Кейджа уже битый час.   
  
— Так всё было. Мэрайя вышвырнула Корнелла через окно, а потом добила микрофонной стойкой. Даже глазом не моргнула. Но старая сука сама решила проблему: той ночью я всё равно планировал своими руками прикончить ублюдка. Не пришлось пачкаться.

Шейдс проговаривает всё это вслух и ему кажется, будто гора упала с плеч. Будто всё, что эти долгие месяцы было его грузом, теперь было поделено между ним и Команче.   
  
— Ох, блядь, — обречённо вздыхает Команче.  
  
Шейдс знает — слишком хорошо знает — эти интонации в его голосе. Что-то среднее между «как тебя угораздило влипнуть в это дерьмо» и «почему ты не сказал раньше».  
  
— Кто ещё в курсе?  
  
— Только ты. Кому ещё я могу доверять? — Шейдс крепче сжимает рукоять винтовки.   
  
— Тогда какого хуя «Гарлемским Раем» до сих пор заправляет Мэрайя, а не ты? — спрашивает Команче.  
  
— Не всё так просто. Поверь мне на слово, — качает головой Шейдс. — _Не всё так просто._   
  
Кондиционер выключен, в помещении жарко настолько, что рубашка липнет к телу, но Шейдс всё равно плотнее прижимается спиной к спине Команче, сверля взглядом стеклянную дверь парикмахерской. Они были классе в шестом, кажется, когда разбили одну из этих огромных витрин бейсбольным мячом. Мать Команче разозлилась так сильно, что неделю не выпускала его из дома. Шейдс таскал ему сигареты и забрасывал контрабандой через окно.   
  
— Знаешь, — продолжает Шейдс, — нам не обязательно делать всё это. Уличные гангстеры, а? Мы можем стать… _кем-то ещё_. Кем-то, кому не придётся всю жизнь оглядываться через плечо и спать с открытыми глазами. Американская мечта — это не только шлюхи, пушки и полные карманы денег.  
  
— _Кем-то ещё_? — после недолгой паузы отзывается Команче. — Я — тот, кто я есть. За решёткой или на свободе. Не втирай мне, что ты изменился. Потому что это не так.  
  
Шейдс прикусывает губу. Воздух такой плотный и тягучий, что его можно резать ножом. Если Шейдс скажет то, что Команче хочет от него услышать, дороги назад не будет. Если он произнесёт вслух те проклятые слова, кто-то из них двоих обязательно умрёт — или умрут они оба. Мэрайя узнает. Рано или поздно она обо всём узнает. Команче защищал его с тех самых пор, как им было по семь лет, а Шейдс не мог связать по-английски даже двух слов. Теперь была очередь Шейдса защитить Команче. Поэтому вместо _«я люблю тебя»_ , которое  почти срывается с языка, он говорит:  
  
— За решёткой были свои правила. За решёткой мы делали то, что делали, чтобы не сойти с ума. На свободе всё совсем по-другому. Может, мы выживем, может — нет. Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал? _Я умру за тебя_ , Че. Это никогда не изменится. Что есть — то есть.   
  
Команче резко поднимается со стула, этот звук режет уши сильнее полицейской сирены. Шейдс готов спорить, что слышит, как бешено стучит сердце в груди Команче, и когда поворачивается к нему лицом, знает, что будет дальше, хотя больше они не говорят друг другу ни слова. Команче притягивает Шейдса к себе за шею, и Шейдс не сопротивляется, даже не пытается увернуться или остановить его, пальцы скользят по мокрой от пота коже; они целуются так, словно не делали этого годами — сколько времени прошло с того дня, как Шейдс освободился из Сигейт, а Команче остался досиживать срок? Сейчас он не хочет об этом думать.   
  
В темноте Шейдс врезается поясницей в край стола, выплёвывает ругательство Команче в рот, но не отстраняется; они стаскивают друг с друга одежду, от дорогой рубашки отлетают пуговицы. Шейдс на ощупь сметает рукой со столешницы оставленные кем-то чашки, банку с деньгами, какие-то бумаги. Они заканчивают на старом обшарпанном столе, который едва выдерживает их вес, и когда Команче его трахает, Шейдс готов глухо взвыть от боли, но изо рта вырывается только сдавленный хрип.   
  
Мимо здания проезжает машина, на мгновение яркий свет фар больно бьёт по глазам, но даже если это люди Бушмастера, Шейдсу плевать; Команче берёт его за лицо и снова целует, глубоко и жадно, Шейдс крепко зажмуривается и отвечает на поцелуй, воздуха в лёгких не хватает. В помещении снова становится темно, Шейдс кусает губы Команче и кончает, до отметин на коже сжимая пальцами его предплечья.  
  
За решёткой или на свободе — каждый раз, когда Команче прикасается к нему, Шейдс чувствует себя дома.   
  
— Лукас не придёт, — парой минут позже говорит Команче, надевая пиджак. — Мы зря тратим время. Нужно сваливать отсюда.  
  
— Время никогда не тратится просто так, — тихо шепчет Шейдс в пустоту после того, как Команче уходит, чтобы подогнать к чёрному ходу машину. Его пальцы почти не дрожат, когда он заправляет рубашку в брюки и застёгивает ремень. — Оно всё проясняет.  
  
Шейдс поднимает с пола свой выпавший из кармана мобильный. На экране — три пропущенных от Мэрайи. «Время всё проясняет», — думает Шейдс, следом за Команче уходя прочь из парикмахерской.


End file.
